Sarareith Daggerfall
Sarareith Daggerfall, '''is a '''Gilnean Human, '''hailing from, you guessed it, the '''Kingdom of Gilneas. Sarareith '''has had an odd life, thus far. She's usually seen faffing about in '''Stormwind City. Head Honcho '''of '''Ravenwood Company, Shadowstalker, Ravenholdt Assassin, '''and, '''Writer '''of '''The Lonely Adventurer Co. Overview. (WIP.) --- Overview --- Sarareith Daggerfall; a name which should be associated with exquisite beauty and a personality which can hit the unprepared like a Grimrail express car. Vividly flirtatious to women, stunningly energetic, and appearing potentially insane to the uninformed or unwary bystander via her antics, she leaves an indelible mark on those who encounter her. Working past this, most would be hard-pressed to a more unique or interesting figure hidden behind the woman. During periods where the entirety of her face is revealed, a perfect picture is created; shoulder-length flowing raven-black hair twisted into elaborate curls framing the masterwork. Unmarked and unlined skin crosses her open forehead, slipping down to narrow eyebrows kept at an immaculate length. Beautiful hazel eyes rest at an identical distance from her petite nose, before crossing a short distance to luscious lips. Never a fan of makeup, their vibrant color is fully natural, and her face remains untainted by any form of other enhancement. With a small smile, Sara had the power to work an enchantment which could snare the hearts of a thousand men, all courtesy of good blood from her mother and father. Flawlessly connecting her jaw and torso, Sarareith's neck fits in perfect proportions to the human race's visage of beauty. A moderate bust and curvaceous waist further fuel her appearance of being healthy and on some format of athletic regiment. Traveling down her toned arms ends with relatively smaller hands, often spent clasped behind her back or folded across her slight stomach. On her exposed bare back, an old wound remains from her escape from Gilneas; the grievous scar left by a Worgen's claw. Also on her back, a tattoo. It seemed to be a raven, which covered most of her back. It was very detailed, obviously professional work. It would be mostly black in colour, with grey accents. (See down below for full picture.) Sarareith Daggerfall. "Sarareith, get th-" Lazarus was quickly cut off by the sudden explosion, hitting closely to their home. It would seem this was around the time the Forsaken had began their assault on the once proud nation of Gilneas. Sarareith was around her late-teens at this time, she was found scurrying about in her home, attempting to pack up any valuables she held close to her heart, however, they didn't have much time as the Guardsmen rushed up to the house, quickly pulling Sarareith and Lazarus out of their home, they just finished their training session for the day before the Forsaken attacked. However, they seemed to be missing someone, Ciara Daggerfall, Sarareith's mother. It wasn't long that Lazarus had rushed off away from the Guardsmen, and quickly Sarareith followed. The Guards couldn't do much but watch the two Daggerfalls run off in the search for Ciara. The two made their way to Stormglen, where they knew Ciara would be, most likely visiting her family before the Forsaken attacked. However, Lazarus made one mistake, that may or may not have improved things in his life. Lazarus Daggerfall decided to cut through Blackwald, with Sarareith following, they ran deep into the dark forest, to which they found out that a small pack of feral worgen were hiding here. The two Daggerfalls knew something was up, they could feel something watching them, gazing at their every step, before it happened. The worgen came out from hiding, four to be exact, and lunged towards the two. Fortunately as stated above, Sarareith and her father just had finished their training, so they were well enough prepared for this attack. The two fought with courage, attempting to subdue the worgen. Sarareith was still an apprentice of sorts, however, and at one moment, she let down her guard, this led a feral worgen to lunge out at her, jaws at the ready. Lazarus however, was not letting his daughter become one of the beasts. He quickly jumped towards the worgen ready to bite his daughter, and took the blow for himself. He quickly recovered afterwards, however, and they both quickly finished off the worgen. They made their way towards Stormglen, where they met up with Ciara. Lazarus however did not tell his wife about the bite, not yet. The Daggerfalls quickly made their way back up to their farm, which at this point would be half-destroyed by the Forsaken. However, the Forsaken weren't done their assault, and while Lazarus and Sarareith would be scavenging their home for any belongings they may have found, Ciara found herself outside of the home, staring at the Plague-bomb coming straight at her, too scared to move from her spot, she would find herself under extreme amount of pain as the bomb came crashing next to her, the plague coming out quickly, seeping into Ciara's skin, leaving her body to rot quickly, under the effects of the plague. Sarareith and Lazarus quickly came out of their home from hearing the blood-curdling scream of Ciara, and quickly silenced at the sight of her dead, her corpse rotting. They had no time to grieve, however, the Forsaken were pressing on their assault, the first round of Gilnean-refugees were being sent off to Darnassus, and Lazarus quickly carried Sarareith over to Keel Harbor, and pushed her on the boat, waving weakly as the boat shipped off with Sarareith. As Sarareith remained to look back, she saw her father talking to a few Kaldorei, seeing him get chained up. She would later find out what this was for, however. As the boat finally arrived to Darnassus, Sarareith was alone. Late-teens and had nowhere to go, she could only wait for her father to arrive. Fast forward a few weeks of hiding around in Darnassus, avoiding trouble at all costs, a new shipment of Gilneans had arrived. Mostly worgen, however. Sarareith waited at the harbor for her father, hoping for his return. After a few moments, she had finally saw her father, although, he had changed. He was no longer a man, no. But a giant fluffy-dog man, a worgen. Lazarus quickly rushed up to his daughter, letting out a chuckle of happiness, he had finally reunited with his daughter. However, he had a plan in his mind. Lazarus quickly brought Sarareith to Stormwind, and started to travel back north, with the remaining gold-pieces the both had, they had purchased horses, which made the journey quite easier. It took them a couple months, however, they had finally made it to their destination, Hillsbrad Foothills. With this, Lazarus led Sarareith towards the place Lazarus could visit his old friend, Ravenholdt Manor. They slowly made their way up the hillside, weary of their steps, however, they weren't careful enough. Out of nowhere, five figured in black-leather garbs suddenly surrounded the two, weapons at the ready. "I seek an audience with Lord Jorach Ravenholdt! I'm an old friend of his.." One of the armed figures went back to the Manor, presumably to speak with Lord Ravenholdt. Sarareith, through this, was confused, obviously. After a few moments, the one man returned, nodding to the others. They carefully led the two Daggerfalls to the manor, more figures gazing at them as they walked through. At the entrance of the Manor, stood Lazarus' old-friend, Jorach Ravenholdt. It took Jorach a few moments to speak, and to realize who this worgen was. "Lazarus." He quickly smiled and walked up to the worgen, giving him a manly-hug. Jorach quickly invited the two into his Manor, where they talked over tea. Through this all, Jorach had agreed to train Lazarus' daughter, Sarareith, to be an assassin, and thus, she did. She would spend a lot of time around the Manor, continuing the training she had with her father, and different teachers. All this time, however, she didn't exactly want to spend her time at the Manor forever, she enjoyed her short-time in Stormwind, and left the Manor to pursue her adventure. It took her a few months to rush back towards Stormwind, however, she had finally made it. Something clicked in her mind, though, and she set-out to join the Alliance Military. Through years, she made her ways up the ranks, to finally become a Knight-Lieutenant and lead her own military company, the Nightfall Watch, however, this quickly fell out. Sarareith felt like she was doing nothing, after numerous people told her as such. She didn't want to lead the Nightfall Watch anymore, or even be with the Alliance Military anymore. So, she retired at the young-age of twenty-five, and sought out to make a new company, the Ravenwood Company, which would be an Adventure Company, seeking to help the people of Azeroth, and find precious booty! And with that, she'll continue her adventure, whether it may lead her. She walks with pride. Lazarus Daggerfall. (Father.) "Lazarus, we need someo-" Jorach spoke, but was quickly cut off by the Gilnean man in a black leather garb. "I'll do it, mate." Lazarus gave a single nod to Lord Ravenholdt. "Shall I pack my things, M'lord? I don't have much, afterwards I shall head off back to Gilneas, after all, we need someone beyond the wall, correct?" Lazarus let out a soft-chuckle. Jorach scoffed, nodding his head slightly, motioning his head towards the entrance of the manor. "You're one of my good friends, Lazarus. I wish you good luck in there.." Jorach paused. "In your quarters, you shall find a Raven. Please, bring that with you as well." Lazarus bowed his head in respect to the Lord, and made his way into his quarters, determined. Lazarus would soon find himself in his room, the place would be clattered in a variety of things, paper, bird shit, daggers, empty poison vials, tomes. The usual stuff for your everyday assassin. Lazarus walked towards his bed, which would also be messy, and he calmly sat on it, letting out a groan as he did. He wanted to take a nap, training really had beat him this day, but he had no time. He needed to head out soon, this was it. On the desk across from his bed, a sturdy metal cage, with a Raven calmly sitting inside, it's black eyes gazing onto the Gilnean man, tilting it's head slightly to the side. Lazarus let out a weak-chuckle as he got back up from his bed, casually walking over to the cage, moving the small latch to open the cage, holding his wrist towards the cage. Soon after, the Raven would stare curiously at the man's wrist, before hopping right onto it, before climbing his way ontop of the man's shoulder. "Alright, real keen, then.." Lazarus gave the Raven a good look. "Merion. I'm callin' ya' Merion, now. We're goin' t'be partners for a lon' time, mate." He let out another chuckle, moving the bird back to it's cage and shutting the latch. As Lazarus had said before, he didn't have much to pack regarding his own personal belongings. He had a small-brown satchel, which would be slung over his shoulder, while a black-coloured leather backpack on his back, with the sturdy metal cage attached to with a string. Lazarus had also switched into a more 'casual' look, fancy-clothes that Lord Ravenholdt had given him in the past, in which they have been treated poorly. After all this, Lazarus gave a good look around his chambers, letting out a sigh as he had finished, walking out of the room and shutting the door slowly. Before Lazarus could leave, however, he had to confront Jorach Ravenholdt first. He had climbed the staircase to see his childhood friend working at his desk. Lazarus was spotted by Jorach, who would let out a groan at the sight of Lazarus' clothes. "I regret buying you those.. Look at them, they're in absolute horrid condition.." He paused. dropping his quill on the desk and motioning a hand towards Lazarus. The Gilnean man would approach the Lord, bowing his head lightly, keeping his gaze. "However. Do not make me regret this, Lazarus.. This is important business. You know that." Jorach slid a medium-sized sack towards Lazarus. "You're going to need a guise while you work. So, I'm sure you can find something with this." Lazarus eyed the sack, raising a brow. "Huh.." He went over to Jorach's desk, moving a hand to take the sack, but was quickly interrupted by Jorach. "Lazarus. Do NOT make me regret this.." The Lord slid back into his chair, giving Lazarus a nod of approval to take the brown sack from the table, to which the Gilnean did. And so, Lazarus was off towards Gilneas City, where he went under the guise of a farmer, working for Lord Ravenholdt in secrecy, from beyond the Greymane Wall. Notes. OOC Stuff. Sarareith actually knows a lot of Shadow Magic, and uses it quite often. It's real useful to her. Real keen. Tinyurl.com/SaraTattoo - Got it at ToA. Thanks, Sabara. Tinyurl.com/SarareithDag Theme Song - Destination Tortuga Voice Reference - Lena Headey She's real keen. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Rogues Category:Ravenholdt Category:SI:7 Agents